


In The Dark

by sunshinekat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel observes that he cannot find safety anywhere else but in the presence of his own, personal monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

A/N What? I like butlers. anyway, this is just testing the waters for this particular illegal paring. not sure if i can get them just right, i might end up being too dark sometimes. anyway, enjoy?

 

In the dark, it was more obvious.

Simply put, during these moments of the night when the only sounds audible was the flicker and crack of the hearth; Sebastian Michaelis was a different being. The perfect smile, the straight posture and overtly polite manner took on an unnatural feeling. Those amber eyes, in the day were honey sweet and in the dark had a sinister glint. And, as Ciel Phantomhive observed silently, in the glow of the firelight it was keenly obvious that Sebastian wasn’t _breathing._

The monster offers him tea before bed, and Ciel accepts but not before accepting that he was also not entirely human either. The lives he’d taken, yes, taken. He can’t deny that he had a hand in every soul snuffed out by these elegant, gloved hands of Sebastian’s. He was human enough to take responsibility for them, but regret was something that was far from his grasp. What little emotion he allowed himself stayed tightly reigned between the realms of mirth and anger.

Sebastian smiles at him and Ciel sees the red tint in his eyes, how rude. He wants to smack that smile off his demon butler’s face, he should know better than to let his hunger show so boldly. But he lays back against the soft pillow and pretends to drink the tea. His appetite spoiled by Sebastian’s presence. He wants him to go, but an old fear deep inside the recesses of his soul wants him to stay.

How strange, for Ciel to be afraid of something as fickle as the dark, and to find safety and comfort in the presence of something like Sebastian who no doubt originated from it.

Sebastian takes his seat besides the bed and opens a book, Ciel doesn’t care which one it is. He buries himself in the blankets to muffle Sebastian’s sonorous voice. And upon the rim of the blanket beside his head he leaves one pale hand, allowing Sebastian to take hold of it.

“Only until I fall asleep.” He grumbles bitterly. Really now, he is far too old for this kind of behavior.

But the demon’s hand is warm.

The demon’s hand is _warm._

 

 


End file.
